


The Devil's Tongue

by darkrosaleen



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Sara hasn't seen the new equipment yet.





	The Devil's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing for the prompt "100 words of demon cunnilingus."

Sara hadn't even seen the tongue yet. Shane was still shy about shifting in front of anyone, and all she had to go on was Ryan's story about waking up in the basement of a haunted convent and seeing Shane with a freaky long tongue and yellow eyes.

All things considered, Ryan was being very supportive, only showing discomfort in broad comedy bits. He was a true friend. But he had no reason to think of the long snake tongue as anything but freaky.

It hit her when Shane was eating her out, studiously working her with a familiar, talented human tongue. Just the thought made Sara squeal and snap her thighs shut around Shane's head. He pulled his head up and gave her a puzzled look.

"You can--change," Sara said breathlessly. "If you want. I'm not scared."

Shane's expression softened. Then awareness dawned, and he started laughing. "Oh, you're not scared, huh? How very selfless of you. What a sacrifice, putting up with the horrifying visage of a demonic Gene Simmons tongue."

Before Sara could respond, his face was buried between her legs again. She felt him lick, felt him press inside, and then he pressed deeper. And deeper. And deeper.

When Shane looked up at her, his eyes were fiery yellow.

God, he was so deep. Maybe deeper that Shane's dick could reach. It had the stretch of a cock, but the precision of a finger, and the soft, wet heat of a tongue. There was no mistaking a tongue inside you for anything else, but she'd never felt a tongue fill her up like this, go as deep as this.

Sara didn't really believe in hell (even with the proven existence of whatever Shane turned into), but there was something deliciously _sinful_ about this, about opening her legs to something ancient and powerful like this. Shane had her legs pinned down, his hands roaming over her stomach and thighs, and all Sara could do was whimper and buck helplessly into the assault of that tongue. When she came, it felt like she could feel his tongue in her throat for a second.

"Holy shit," Sara said weakly, collapsing on the bed.

"Don't know if you should use the H word anymore." Shane licked her inner thigh, drinking up the wetness there. It was the first full look Sara had at the tongue; it was long and snakelike, pointy at the end. A weak shiver went through her.

Sara reached down and stroked Shane's hair. He seemed to be running really warm. "I'll gladly take eternal damnation if I can get eaten like that again."


End file.
